


Hombre lobo y orquesta: tema para una improvisación.

by miss_jota_archive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jazz - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jota_archive/pseuds/miss_jota_archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Pero Sirius y el profesor Lupin- mastica las palabras, nota ese calor familiar subiendo cuello arriba hasta la cara, maldice su constitución pelirroja-... son...amigos. – Y sin saber de dónde viene, añade- como tú y yo.</p>
<p>Hay algo en el contrabajo que suena, que parece un corazón palpitando a un ritmo sereno y cerca de ese corazón, una sola baqueta contra el plato de la batería, como otro corazón más joven, entre latido y latido, y cerca, casi tan cerca que puedes tocarlo, la trompeta haciendo eses en torno a esos corazones, uniéndoles cada vez un poco más, como un marcapasos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hombre lobo y orquesta: tema para una improvisación.

**Author's Note:**

> De esta historia, le echaré la culpa SIEMPRE a aitnac. Por su fanfiction basado en HP, que me llevo a leer los libros, por su icon de esta mañana con Remus y Sirius (mira a la izquierda para ver a qué me refiero), porque sí y punto.
> 
> Y le echaré la culpa a Alfonso Cuarón y su equipo y a David Thewlis por haber creado a ESE Remus Lupin y haberle llenado de jazz en todas sus historias. Esta es una historia con Remus / Sirius y UST entre Ron y Hermione. Ocurre antes (o durante, según se mire) de "Order of the Phoenix", durante el tiempo que pasan todos, excepto Harry, en casa de los Black. Si he metido la pata con el canon, perdonadme porque soy nueva y solo estaba jugando un rato. Si hay fans de HP por aquí, encantada de oír sus opiniones.
> 
> Por otro lado: también nerviosa.
> 
> Es curioso. Años que ha invertido mi padre en intentar engancharme al jazz y me pongo a escucharlo ahora, solo cuando Remus me convence. Ay. Nunca hacemos caso a los padres y siempre a los profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Es el jazz. Un trombón desde el fondo de su habitación, sonido de corneta descendiendo escaleras abajo hacia la cocina –melodía y aire, la corneta huele a naranjas maduras y limones aromáticos-, después, con las primeras luces de la mañana, ese solo del saxo barítono – tiene la densidad de la resina, el aroma a la madera que se seca al sol, la sensualidad del humo formando figuras que bailan allí donde el sonido choca contra las paredes y se desliza hacia arriba; el saxo es siempre el sonido que se pone de pie cuando llega la noche- y naturalmente el piano, siempre al atardecer, siempre desde el fondo de su habitación, a veces con esa trompeta cansada que se burla de todo y desfallece como si le costara trabajo subir hasta el tejado y tirarse desde allí con un ataque de risa asmática. Es el jazz. Lo único que suena y se arrastra en el viejo gramófono muggle. Lo que más irrita a la señora Black, le hace proferir insultos desproporcionados, blasfemias, locuras de vieja chiflada desde su cuadro. Es siempre el jazz lo que la provoca para cargar su ira en contra de la música, _ese invento de los muggles que ensucia la sangre de todo el que la disfruta._ En contra de su hijo, _esa escoria que debió haber nacido muerta, que debió haberme matado cuando tuvo la indecencia de manchar mi cuerpo para venir a este mundo_. Es el jazz, lo que enciende el odio de su madre y Sirius está tan acostumbrado a ignorarla que solo la escucha cuando sus insultos se dirigen contra él.

_Esa bestia deforme que debería estar atada por el cuello para que se ahorcara de un tirón cuando saliera la luna llena._

La señora Black se ensaña desde su cuadro contra el hombre lobo cuando el jazz se llena de voces negras que parecen llegar hasta la casa desde el aromático túnel del tiempo. _Ese monstruo, esa cosa que profana el hogar de los Black, esa cosa cuyas cicatrices te marcarán para siempre, porque no eres más que un tumor maligno en la historia de esta famlia, Sirius. No eres más que carne maldita._

Es el jazz. Lo que llega desde el fondo del pasillo, desde el último piso, la última puerta, la última habitación de la casa donde Remus descansa, antes y después de la luna llena. Con las contra ventanas bajadas y la puerta cerrada para todo el que no sea Sirius. La deshonra de los Black, la vergüenza de una estirpe, la oveja negra de una saga. La carne maldita de un fugitivo encerrado en el último lugar del mundo en el que le gustaría estar.

Los primeros días, cuando los Weasley se instalan en casa, Ron y Ginny observan el cuadro desde las escaleras, con las caras metidas entre los barrotes y los pupilas dilatadas, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchan. Cuando la señora Weasley considera que ya pueden aprender bastantes palabras malsonantes por sus propios medios, sin estar sometidos a la influencia de mamá Black, les manda limpiar tan lejos del cuadro como sea posible. Incluso Hermione, cuando llega a la mansión parece caer bajo el hipnótico trance del cuadro, fascinada por los insultos de una madre que parece desgarrada por el odio hacia su propio hijo. Con el paso de las semanas, sin embargo, el jazz sigue sonando y los dúos de contrabajo y trompeta ganan la batalla a la sangre envenenada que supuran las palabras de la señora Black. Aunque ella, jamás se calla y nunca se da por vencida.

Ten a esa bestia en esta casa, Sirius, como quieras. Pero recuerda que será mi risa la que escuchéis cuando salga la luna y ese bicho os desangre en estas mismas escaleras. Espero que se lleve a algunos muggles por delante antes del amanecer. Tal vez a tus padres, pelo de rata. ¿Qué te parecería eso?

En lugar de ofenderse por los desvaríos de una enferma, Hermione se pregunta cómo es posible despreciar de esa manera a su hijo. Sangre de su sangre. Carne de su carne. ¿Cómo es posible? Ron encoge los hombros y durante un rato no se queja de las tareas que la señora Weasley les ha dado para el verano, ni protesta por sus gritos o exceso de celo. En comparación con la señora Black, mamá Weasley es una bendición del cielo. Lo que más intriga a Ron es que la vieja chiflada odie a Sirius de esa manera, sino su ira cada vez que la música del profesor Lupin llega hasta el cuadro y sobre todo, esas cosas. Todo eso que dice sobre él y Sirius. Esa letanía que repite mientras hunde la cara en las manos. Eso es lo que no entiende.

En mi propia casa. Con esa bestia y en mi propia casa, Sirius. No tendrás una muerte bastante dolorosa como para pagar por eso. Dejar que te marque una bestia. En mi propia casa.

\- ¿Qué crees que quiere decir, Hermione?

Desde el último piso, la batería marca un ritmo más rápido, y la casa parece convertirse en una sala de baile donde todos se afanaban en limpiar y pasos invisibles de parejas jóvenes se agolpan en las escaleras y el interior de los armarios, luchando por marcar el la melodía del piano, no perder el paso del trombón, perderse en la cadencia del contrabajo. Ron se sienta sobre una mesa todavía sin encerar y balancea los pies, mientras, sin darse cuenta, los dedos tamborilean al compás de los trombones. Cuando Hermione levanta la cabeza de los libros que está ordenando y limpiando, lleva esa expresión de hastío que siempre pone cuando ha descubierto algo que él todavía ignora.

\- Vamos, Ronald, ¿qué crees tú que quiere decir?

¡Bestia! ¡Te convertirá en otra bestia lunática como él! Como animales, siempre habéis sido como animales. Mírate, convertido en un perro lleno de pulgas, Sirius. Por esa bestia, ¡y en mi propia casa!

La señora Black tiene una de sus mañanas parlanchinas y la mirada de Hermione es algo más que su habitual expresión de sabelotodo. Hay algo más adulto, un poco más secreto, ligeramente más morboso que brilla en ella y hace que Ron sienta calor detrás de la nuca, subiendo por las orejas, calentándole también otros sitios menos seguros. A veces, por la noche, recuerda esa clase de miradas entre las sábanas y no sabe si debería sentirse como un enfermo por tocarse y dejar que sus fantasías se conviertan en caricias, que acaban por convertirse en una mancha en el colchón, restos de humedad en el estómago y un corazón acelerado. Sabe que es normal, la mayoría de los chicos lo hacen. Fred y George hablaron sobre el tema una vez, le dijeron que "incluso Malfoy debe hacerlo". Lo que no sabe es por qué, si imagina a otros chicos haciéndolo mientras piensan también en Hermione, y especialmente si se imagina a esa babosa rubia de Draco, le dan ganas de liarse a puñetazos hasta ver sangre.

\- Piensa un poco, Ron.

\- Ya estoy pensando. No eres la única que piensa, ¿sabes? -. Lo único que ocurre es que cuando ella piensa suele hacerlo con mejores resultados que la mayoría de la gente. – Está bien, me rindo. ¿Te importa explicármelo, su Hermionicidad?

Como una locomotora negra, la voz de la cantante que sale del gramófono de Remus llega hasta Hermione justo en el momento en que la chica baja la mirada, se concentra en sus libros y por primera vez desde que Ron la conoce, se sonroja, murmurando suavemente, "no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta", y luego, casi más bajo, "¿es que soy la única que se da cuenta de las cosas?" y casi sin que nadie pueda oírla, tal vez, pensando, más que hablando, "dios, es que no te das cuenta de nada, Ronald Weasley". Cuando acaba de limpiar las tapas del libro que tiene en las manos – un manual para hechizos de la familia- ese rubor ha desaparecido de sus mejillas y parece otra vez insultantemente segura de sí misma.

\- Para la señora Black, es una deshonra ver a alguien de su exquisita familia con un hombre lobo- sentencia. – No es más que otro prejuicio, como lo de la sangre sucia o la manía de Malfoy de recordarnos a todos cuanto dinero tiene.

Una mirada en su dirección y –señor- todavía no se entera de nada.

\- Venga, Ron, piensa. ¿Quién es el único que sube a ver al profesor Lupin cuando se encuentra mal y se encierra a su habitación? ¿Quién corrió a sujetarle cuando se desmayaba ayer por la mañana en la cocina? ¿Quién es la respuesta a todas esas preguntas y tiene una madre que se escandalizaría ante la idea de su hijo haciendo todo lo anterior?

Sirius Black, prisionero de Azkaban, fugitivo de la justicia, proscrito y renegado, enemigo del Ministerio de magia, acusado de matar a sus mejores amigos. Sirius Black, deshonra de su familia, padrino de un niño maldito, último eslabón de una familia desaparecida en la tiniebla de su propia miseria. Sirius Black que pasea de noche, a cuatro patas, respirando por la lengua y cubierto de pulgas. Sirius Black que pasa horas muertas en la habitación del profesor Lupin y corre a sujetarle cuando tiene un desvanecimiento y le toca para saber si se encuentra bien y solo recoge a cambio los insultos desmedidos de su propia madre.

Ron procesa la información despacio, tratando de reconciliar la idea de Sirius y el profesor Lupin... juntos.

\- Pero Sirius y el profesor Lupin- mastica las palabras, nota ese calor familiar subiendo cuello arriba hasta la cara, maldice su constitución pelirroja-... son...amigos. – Y sin saber de dónde viene, añade- como tú y yo.

Hay algo en el contrabajo que suena, que parece un corazón palpitando a un ritmo sereno y cerca de ese corazón, una sola baqueta contra el plato de la batería, como otro corazón más joven, entre latido y latido, y cerca, casi tan cerca que puedes tocarlo, la trompeta haciendo eses en torno a esos corazones, uniéndoles cada vez un poco más, como un marcapasos.

Hermione deja los libros. Y no es que esté asustada pero quizá eso que hay en su mirada es una clase de miedo. A Ron le cosquillean hasta los dedos de los pies cuando su amiga se levanta.

\- Son algo más que amigos, Ronald.

Como tú y yo.

Cuando está con Harry y él se acerca como Hermione y se sienta junto a él, a Ron no se le queda la boca seca, ni piensa en cómo debe ser tenerla de verdad a su lado cuando se toca en sueños, con manos temblorosas. Harry y él son amigos y también el profesor Lupin y Sirius son amigos pero, al parecer, también son algo más que amigos y, ¿qué son él y Hermione? Quizá lo sepa ella que es más lista y más suave y huele mejor y habla con esa voz que podría romper el cristal solo con susurrar en el interior de una botella.

\- Por eso le odia la señora Black, Ron. Quiero decir, por eso le odia más que al resto de nosotros.

Acelerándose como el corazón de Ron, la música predice su propi final y coge velocidad. La trompeta chorrea un torrente de notas, la voz canta al swing y a las parejas que bailan y, la verdad, no sabe exactamente qué son él y Hermione pero cuando piensa en el final de la canción, solo reza para que ella siga sentada tan cerca, oliendo a la cerveza de mantequilla del desayuno y a cosas que a Ron le recuerdan la primera vez que cogió su varita en las manos y sintió la magia brotando desde algún lugar en el centro de su estómago.

A veces tiene pesadillas y se imagina a Hermione petrificada de por vida. ¿Es eso lo que siente Sirius cuando el profesor Lupin se desmaya en la cocina, poseído por la fuerza de la luna?

\- Si tú te fueras a desmayar, yo te cogería, Hermione-. A veces no sabe de dónde saca el valor para hablar. Es como si alguien se colara dentro de su boca y hablara por él. – Quiero decir... si no me desmayara yo primero.

Escucha su risa uniéndose al jazz y sí, esa debe ser la razón por la que la gente hace música. Para oír esa risa contagiosa que llena toda la habitación de luz. Cuando Hermione sonríe Ron se siente más alto y la felicidad deja de ser esa cosa difusa que siempre está a un palmo de distancia para convertirse en algo cercano, acariciante y que te deja los pies calientes por la noche. Si Ron hubiera oído hablar de los ángeles, todos tendrían esa sonrisa.

En el silencio entre una canción y la siguiente, se oyen respirar el uno al otro y ninguno se mueve.

\- ¿Crees que... crees que... qué crees que están haciendo ahora... allí arriba?

Calor. Tiene tanto calor que puede que se le salten las orejas y le estalle la cara. Puede que sea la música haciéndole decir esas cosas, puede que sea porque están sentados más cerca de lo habitual y pronto llegará Harry y empezará el curso y ya no habrá muchas más ocasiones para estar a solas con ella. Puede que haya tomado demasiada cerveza de mantequilla en el desayuno, a escondidas de mamá. Puede que sea esa especie de llanto del saxo que resuena dentro de su pecho y le hace sentir flotando a dos metros sobre el suelo, como si jugara a quidditch en mitad de un tornado.

\- Puede que estén bailando.

Se gira tan rápido que siente que se le va a desenroscar la cabeza. Ese tono ligeramente distinto que hay a veces en el tono de Hermione es ahora algo más que una melodía lejana y cuando la ve, realmente LA VE y es como verla por primera vez. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, atenta a la música, con esa especie de sonrisa difusa y mágica, llena de humor y dobles intenciones, femenina y mayor. Distinta de esa niña que entró en el vagón de Hogwarts para llenar su vida de inteligencia y de sensatez y de exceso de energía nerviosa, que nunca le consintió excusas baratas para fingir que era más niño de lo que realmente era y que siempre, todos los días, sacó lo mejor de Ronald Weasley a la superficie, a veces con una palabra justa en el momento exacto y otras veces, con un grito histérico en el momento más inoportuno. Hermione. Incluso su nombre, en los recovecos de su mente, suena distinto de pronto y Ron siente el impulso idiota de coger su cara con ambas manos, hundir los dedos en ese pelo imposible y poner sus labios sobre los de ella, dejando caer la lengua, buscando la suya dentro de la boca, solo para comprobar si podría hacer que se sintiera exactamente igual que él. Aterrorizado, con las manos sudorosas, el estómago revuelto y esa extraña sensación de tener petardos voladores de la tienda de Zonko en lo más profundo del corazón.

Lo único que le da más miedo que un nido de arañas es pensar en la cara de horror de Hermione si lo intentara. O peor. ¡Una de sus charlas! _Somos demasiado jóvenes, Ronald. Me gusta Harry, Ronald. En realidad, Ronald, estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy._

\- ¿Quieres bailar? – Más seguro que uno de esos besos que ni siquiera está seguro de saber cómo se dan. La habitación está llena de música y esta vez no hay estrellas de quidditch que se interpongan. – Te prometo que eres mi primera opción.

Te prometo que siempre serás mi primera opción.

\- ¿Seguro que sabes bailar, Weasley? – Pasada esa primera sorpresa inicial, Hermione parece divertida, como si no acabara de creer que realmente le está pidiendo un baile y prefiriera tomarlo como una travesura.

\- No- encoge los hombros, salta al suelo y espera a que ella le siga. - Pero seguro que tú sí sabes.

¿Me enseñas?

Hay una orquesta de fondo, viento y cuerda, una batería llena de alegría y fuerza que les dirige mientras bailan, al principio con pasos inseguros, tocándose como si dieran calambre, después más despacio cuando los trombones se calman y suenan enormes y tranquilos como barcos de palas en lo profundo del Mississippi, tocándose solo un poquito más, todavía demasiado lejos, más lejos el uno del otro de lo que estarían dos amigos, tal vez tan lejos como dos personas que aún no saben si despedirse de la infancia con una canción o bailar para celebrar el comienzo de una nueva estación.

La música les acompaña, una canción tras otra, la melodía incesante de la casa, bajando por las escaleras, con el paso elegante de una mujer negra con magia en la voz. En el primer piso, los gemelos discuten sobre el mejor regalo de despedida que podrían hacerle al profesor Snape el último día de clase y más arriba, la señora Weasley y el señor Weasley hacen la lista para comprar en el Callejón Diagon comida suficiente para los niños y un número fluctuante de miembros de la Orden del Fénix. El piano pasa de puntillas entre ellos y cuando la canción termina, regresa a su lugar en el gramófono, a salvo de los gritos de la señora Black y todos sus antepasados, en el fondo del último pasillo, en lo más alto de la casa, donde Remus descansa, unas horas antes de que salga la luna llena de agosto y se lleva con ella su humanidad.

De todas las cosas que entran en el cuerpo, colándose por debajo de la piel, solo dos le tranquilizan y el jazz es lo que menos duele.

Las otras dos son Sirius –que cambia los discos mientras tararea, destrozando la melodía de las canciones- y la luna –que espera en algún lugar al otro lado del mundo para llamarle con su embrujo.

\- Dios mío, Sirius Black se ha escapado de Azkaban y amenaza con ponerse a cantar. Que alguien me ayude.

\- No canto tan mal- casi ofendido, pero no realmente.

\- Vamos, Sirius, he oído mandrágoras con más sentido de la música que tú cuando cantas "los hipogrifos van a Belén..."

\- ¿Te crees un hombre lobo muy gracioso, Lupin?

Prefiere no contestar. Se hace de noche y la cama es el único lugar en el que se siente seguro. De momento. Pronto, tampoco bastará la cama, si las nubes ceden paso a su destino y la luna le llama para pasear. Tiene grilletes, atados a la pared con un hechizo mágico por si acaso. Sirius hace vigilia con él, solo por si la poción de Severus no funciona y su cuerpo le traiciona.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, la música le hace viajar.

Tal vez en sueños, recuerda una noche en la sala común de la torre de Griffyndor. Trasnochar para preparar los exámenes con Lily, quedarse con ella cuando todos los demás ya estaban durmiendo, hablar de aritmancia y de runas antiguas y de la poción para curar los males de ojo y al final de la noche, rozando la madrugada, acabar hablando de hombres ausentes y de James Potter.

\- Ese patán estúpido y lleno de soberbia. Le odio, Remus, te prometo que le odio... casi todo el tiempo.

Confidencias más allá de la medianoche. Remus recuerda con claridad esa mirada limpia, ojos verdes que te obligaban a verte a ti mismo como alguien mejor de lo que jamás creíste poder ser. Recuerda haberse sentido desnudo, violento, casi a punto de llorar cuando ella descubrió su secreto.

\- He visto cómo le miras, Remus.

\- Estoy por debajo de él. No soy digno...

\- Eso no es verdad.

\- Además, Sirius no siente lo mismo.

\- Eso no lo sabes. He visto cómo te mira.

Echa de menos esa dulzura intensa de Lily, sentarse a hablar en el Gran Comedor con ella, tumbarse juntos en el cesped de Hogwarts leyendo juntos _Los Grandes Inventos Muggles: del sacacorchos a la gaseosa_ mientras miraban por el rabillo del ojo los entrenamientos de quidditch, las piruetas de James a velocidad de vértigo, las risotadas vibrantes de Sirius cuando hechizaba las bludgers para que estallaran en una bola de confetti cada vez que las golpeaba el equipo contrario. La echa de menos, murmurando a su lado _ese Potter es idiota, Remus, te lo juro, solo vuela así para pavonearse, en serio._ Echa de menos tener quince años en Hogwarts y pasear hasta la torre de Slytherin metido en la capa invisible, con el aliento de Sirius en la nuca y el mapa de los merodeadores en las manos de James. Colarse en las habitaciones, coger los regalos de las otras cosas y hechizarlos para que volaran sobre el castillo durante toda la mañana de Navidad. Echa de menos ser joven y tener amigos dispuestos a buscar la manera de acompañarle las noches de luna llena, aunque tuvieran que llenarse de pulgas y alimañas y convertirse en perro. Echa de menos escuchar jazz y en lugar de regodearse en el pasado, poder soñar con el futuro.

Echa de menos aquella primera noche, en la torre de Griffyndor. Llegar con las primeras luces del alba para encontrar la habitación vacía. La silueta de Sirius, sentado al borde de la cama. Su sombra, proyectándose en las gruesas paredes de piedra. Esperándole, en lugar de estar abajo, en el Gran Comedor, con todos los demás, viendo la lluvia de estrellas fugaces a través del invisible techo nocturno.

Echa de menos sentarse junto a él, susurrar como si estuvieran cometiendo un delito.

\- No estás abajo, con los demás.

\- Tú tampoco.

\- Mirar al cielo no es mi idea de la diversión.

Echa de menos preguntarse qué pasaría si hiciera caso a Lily y le dijera a Sirius lo que siente. Echa de menos esa sensación de todo por descubrir y ese Sirius todavía sin tatuar, todavía por destruir. Fanfarrón y rebelde y lleno de ideas y con tanta fe en sí mismo que resultaba contagioso.

Echa de menos el primer contacto de su piel. La primera vez que Sirius Black puso la palma de la mano en su corazón y le preguntó cómo se sentía cuando ocurría la transformación.

\- Como si la luna entrara debajo de mi piel y me hiciera estallar desde dentro.

Echa de menos el sonido de su voz, a hurtadillas, cerca de la boca, en una noche de cielo estrellado, cerca del final del sexto curso. Echa de menos esa mano en el pecho todavía sin cicatrices, caliente y masculina y llena de seguridad. Piel contra piel. Echa de menos soñar con un beso por primera vez. Recuerda con tanta claridad la expresión curiosa de Sirius que es como estar allí de nuevo. Su mirada, oscurecida por la serenata nocturna. Un gramófono al fondo. El jazz. Y Sirius, impertinente e imprudente Sirius Black, tocándole el pecho, bajando la mano solo un poco, solo hasta el estómago.

\- Me pregunto cómo será, cómo se sentirá.

\- ¿Quién?

\- La luna, Remus. Me pregunto cómo sentirá la luna cuando está dentro de ti.

El primer beso, tan inesperado como intenso. Remus recuerda las ganas de aullar, ese calor entre las piernas y el deseo algo histérico por frotarse contra Sirius, después de tantos años deseándole en silencio, pensando que era imposible, viéndole perseguir a las chicas de todas las casas. Recuerda el sabor a galletas de gengibre y la lengua de un chico casi en la garganta, resbalando como almíbar. Pero sobre todo lo demás, recuerda esa mano, bajando desde el corazón hasta el estómago, bajando desde el estómago hasta dentro de los pantalones, bajando desde la cima de una erección palpitante hasta la base de los testículos. Recuerda cada una de las canciones que sonaron aquella noche en su gramófono y a Sirius detrás de él, lamiéndole con la lengua detrás de la nuca, dentro de las orejas, contando todas sus cicatrices, todavía tiernas, con la boca, metiéndole los dedos llenos de saliva antes de penetrarle, tratando de buscar un sitio dentro de Remus Lupin que estuviera a salvo de cualquier transformación, algo que sobreviviera a la luna y sus influjos y sus mareas, algo que fuera de ambos y pudiera pertenecerles en cualquier parte, en cualquier época, sólido y único, suyo de día y de noche, impasible ante los cambios del hombre y del lobo.

_\- Dime si te hago daño. –_ Recuerda cómo le hablaba, metido dentro de él hasta el umbral del dolor y del placer, moviéndose despacio, girando las caderas, lamiéndole la espalda, fuera y dentro como si le estuviera partiendo en dos. – _Porque tiene que haber un sitio donde no llegue la luna, Remus, tiene que haber un sitio para mí._

Recuerda haber tenido los ojos llenos de lágrimas esa primera vez con Sirius y haber sentido vergüenza. Recuerda coger esa mano enorme entre las suyas y colocarla sobre el pecho para poder dormir. Recuerda a Sirius lamiendo también sus lágrimas, como un perro lamiendo la sangre de sus hijos.

\- _Este cuerpo es solo carne –_ recuerda sus propias palabras como si las hubiera dicho otra persona y él se hubiera limitado a leerlas _. – Este es mi corazón. Este es mi corazón para ti._

Nunca le contó a Lily aquella noche y nunca fue necesario. Ella, sencillamente, lo supo, con su sentido innato para la brujería y lo que ella llamaba "mi colosal sentido para detectar en ti un claro olor a pelo de perro".

Ahora, cuando suena el gramófono, Remus sigue sintiendo el olor milenario de Hogwarts y a Remus, debajo de la piel, acompañándole allí donde va. Incluso cuando es una bestia. Hay algo salvaje debajo del hombre y solo Sirius puede rastrear su olor por las noches, siguiendo sus huellas.

\- Te dejo descansar un rato. Necesitas dormir.

\- Si te vas no puedo dormir.

Doce años sin él y sin embargo, ahora, si se va, Remus no puede dormir. El lobo aúlla, el hombre no descansa. En la penumbra de la habitación, el aire pesa como almizcle y canela y flores marchitas horneándose bajo el calor del verano. En los pisos inferiores, su madre puede gritar todo lo que quiera, porque mientras haya espacio en la cama y Remus le mire con ese cansancio lunático, la oveja negra de la familia Black se tumbará en su cama todas las veces que sea necesario.

Es un gesto automático tocarle el corazón con la mano para ayudarle a dormir. Cuando se libró de los dementores, Sirius Black fue recordando todo su pasado, recuerdo a recuerdo. James. Muerto. Lily. Muerta. Pettigrew. Traidor. Su juventud. Muerta. Su reputación. Muerta. Su vida. Muerta. Todo. Muerto. Excepto el niño, tal vez. Excepto, tal vez, Remus.

Lo único que le hizo sentir esperanza fue que su ahijado todavía viviera. Lo único que le dio fuerza para buscarle fue su fe en los hombres lobo. Siguió a Harry hasta Hogwarts. Cuando llegó el sonido del jazz llenaba todo el castillo.

\- No puedo soportar estar encerrado aquí.

\- Lo sé.

\- Me siento como un perro enjaulado.

No lo puede evitar. Su frustración es sincera, casi descarnada y llena de furia como todo en él, pero Remus no puede evitar la sonrisa que se le escapa, como una improvisación jazzística al final de un concierto de saxos.

\- ¿Te estás riendo de mí, Lupin?

\- No se me ocurriría. No quiero que me muerdas.

Sus ojos dicen todo lo contrario.

Muérdeme.

Porque Sirius Black, después de doce años en Azkaban, todavía recuerda cómo morder. Se tumba sobre él, le sujeta las manos sobre la cabeza y empieza en el cuello, hundiendo la cara entre la cabeza y los hombros, dejando que los largos mechones de pelo le hagan cosquillas en las orejas. Muerde suave siguiendo las indicaciones que marca la yugular, dejando un rastro de saliva con la punta de la lengua. Muerde en toda la línea de la mandíbula, tan suave que es casi invisible y muerde cuando Remus no aguanta un segundo más sin besarle y le busca la boca. Le muerde la lengua, los labios, dentelladas secas y calientes, mordiscos en las orejas y muerde, una tras otra, en todas las cicatrices de su cuerpo, las que aparecieron en aquellas noches en los alrededores del bosque de Hogwarts, las que han ido apareciendo con los años y Sirius no ha podido ir contando, las que han cicatrizado y las que todavía duelen cuando las lamen. Le muerde dentro de los codos, en las muñecas, detrás de las rodillas, en los hombros, por encima de los homoplatos, justo en la mitad de la espalda y exactamente al final, y más abajo, donde el culo se pierde entre las piernas. Le muerde como un hombre y le lame como un perro cuando Remus murmura por favor y abre las piernas, mirándose a sí mismo mientras desaparece en la boca del único hombre que ha sabido llegar donde la luna no ha llegado nunca. Lame, muerde. Como un perro, como un hombre, qué más da. Doce años sin dejarse comer así, al ritmo de la música, como si se estuviera deshaciendo en la boca de Sirius, arriba y abajo, succionado hasta el delirio, rígido, ausente de sí, ardiendo de placer. Doce años.

Cuando estalla es tan intenso que la piel parece estirarse y ceder y está convencido de que se acabará transformando.

¡En mi propia casa! ¡Bestias en mi casa! ¡Fornicando como animales! ¡Mi casa convertida en una casa de monstruos deformes!

\- No soporto que se meta contigo, esa vieja zorra.

Remus recupera el aliento con los ojos cerrados. El gramófono ya ha agotado su última canción y solo repite el zumbido sin música de la última hendidura del vinilo.

\- ¿No debería importarte más lo que dijera de ti?

\- No.

Vehemente y lleno de esa rabia que siempre le asustará, Sirius desvía la mirada y se encoleriza en su propia soledad interior. Hay algo, algo oscuro y que siempre ha estado allí, golpeando en la puerta de la conciencia, que le dice que esa rabia de los Black acabará con Sirius más temprano que tarde. Remus presiente que será su propia imprudencia la que les acabe arrebatando lo que ni siquiera la luna ha conseguido destruir.

Se levanta y cambia de disco para no tener que pensar en ello. La casa se llena de música una vez más. Pronto –puede oler la noche acercándose a las afueras de Londres, silenciosa como una bandada de cuervos dibujados al óleo-, tal vez esa noche, toda su piel, todo su cuerpo se abrirá a cuchilladas lunares, cederá, morirá, se transformará desde dentro hasta fuera. Venas, músculos, huesos, todo. La agonía sin piedad del lobo clamando por su territorio, reventándolo todo a su paso, acabando con aquello que hace de Remus un ser humano. Excepto ese sitio, ese corazón palpitante donde vive Sirius.

Es lo único que le importa mantener a salvo de la luna.

Al fin y al cabo, todo lo demás, es solo carne.

(fin)

...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic extraido de miss-jota.livejournal.com con el objetivo de archivarlo en AO3


End file.
